


Jouska

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, nothing really happens tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Do you perhaps know the concept of jouska?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouska

„Do you perhaps know the concept of jouska?”   
Will opens up his eyes and sits down more firmly. Then he shooks his head.  
Hannibal smiles gently and starts to speak.  
„Jouska is a term describing a hypotetical conversation, which is played out in the head. It creates a way of bonding between you are your interlocutor, with no need of holding an actual conversation. What has been said in a persons mind, they start to subconsciously regard as something that has been truly said and is clear on both sides.”  
„I didn't know you can name it. Being honest, I thought there's something wrong with me. Just another thing. Will frowns funny and looks up into Lecter's eyes.   
„Oh no, it's fairly normal.” There comes a long whistle from the kitchen. Hannibal stands up and heads there. He comes back in a second, holding two small cups of black coffee. He hands one of them to Will and after he does that, he turns around to sit on his chair.  
„Just regular short black?” Will teases.  
„Try it.” Hannibal says plainly, holding his own cup to his mouth. Will follows his example and, to his surprise, along with the bitterness of coffee he feels a slight note of citrus. A smirk appears on his face.   
„Back to jouska...” He says. „ Have you ever had a conversation made only inside of your head?”  
Hannibal gives him a piercing gaze.  
„A conversation like that has it's defects, Will. You may think you have come to some mutual agreement, but in reality you are the only one aware of it. The real talk never occured.”  
„That's not really an answer for my question.” Will puts an empty cup on a coffee table next to him. He looks at Lecter expectantly, as the silence grows.   
„As I already said...” Hannibal continues. „Jouska is a common phenomenon. I also happen to lead on pretended conversations.”  
Will waits for Hannibal to speak again, but he is quiet still. Right at the moment when Will wants to break the silence, Hannibal opens up his mouth. He doesn't look into Will's eyes anymore.  
“Jouska is a somewhat outstanding experience. You can't make a mistake inside of your mind. Everything goes just as planned. Your intention is always read the right way.”  
„At times...” There is a slight uncertainty in Will's voice. „At times, a canversation, no matter if just played out or real is not necessary for understanding one's intention.”  
„Are you able to understand my intentions, Will?”  
„At times.”  
Hannibal stands up, his face blank. He approaches Will slowly, with caution. With his every step he comes out with yet another one thing to say to make his intention as clear as possible. All in all, when he stands before Will, Hannibal decides on a gesture.  
Hannibal's hand touches Will's cheek. He can feel his warmth when he caresses Will's soft skin with only his fingertips.   
„How many times have you had this played out in your head?” Will asks, holding Hannibal's hand in his own.   
„You can't imagine.” Hannibal simply whisper, his lips an inch away from Will's ear. Hannibal then closes his eyes, thinking about his next gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
